logosfandomcom-20200222-history
McDonald's
McDonald's Famous Barbecue 1940–1948 McDonald's was founded in 1940. It was originally called McDonald's Famous Barbecue. McDonald's Famous Hamburgers 1948–1953 It was renamed 'McDonald's Famous Hamburgers '''in 1948. McDonald's Coast to Coast 1953–1960 1c413ab646d3353e65049304b4c97318.jpg|Alternative Logo with First Mascot-Speedee. mcdonalds1.png|McDonalds sign This logo used Speedee instead of Ronald McDonald from the opening of the company's first franchising outlets to when it phased out. McDonald's 1960–1968 McDonald's 1960 Logo (2).svg|Original Logo in 1960. McDonald's 1960 Logo.svg|Logo with blue circle. 18ec608fdae561583162a24fe0694cac.jpg|Mcdonald's second mascot - Archy McDonald. 2afee897efad17e4910f8f3e852b6e1b.jpg|Second rendition of Archy. This logo referenced McDonald's iconic architecture of the era as designed by Stanley Meston, a roof line higher in front than in back, flanked by a pair of illuminated golden arches. The "M" formed by the arches would define the company's logo throughout the ensuing decades. 1968–2006 5fdf9b2f0554cdca2a0cf00a34bf9297.jpg|Alternative Logo with red bylines. mcdonalds2.png|A sign showing "McDonald's Hamburgers. Billions & Billions Served" This logo references the signature architecture of double mansard-roofed restaurants (replacing the red-and-white tile buildings that had the Golden Arches). This logo is still used on some of the windows, doors, outside signs, the rug, and drive-thru signs at some of the locations. 1975–2006 This logo is similar to the previous one, but it has a red tube behind the logo. This can still be seen on some flags, some in-restaurant signs, and trash cans that had not yet updated to the current logo. 1976-2006 A glass version of the 1975 McDonald's logo appeared on the windows of newer McDonald's restaurants from 1976 until this logo was phased out from newer restaurants as part of the 2006 "Forever Young" rebrand. This logo is still on windows in some US restaurants and on the windows of newer restaurants in Canada. 1992–2010 This logo appears on the McDonald's commercials that aired in 1992-1997 with slogan "What you want is what to get" and in 1995-1997 with slogan "Have you had a break today?". This logo is typically used for signage. 1993–2010 This logo first appeared on metallic frames at McDonald's restaurants in 1993. It was used on McDonald's websites from 1996 until 1999, the McKids logo from 1994 until 2001, on small fry packets internationally from 2004 until 2010, and on medium and large fry packets from 2004 until 2007. This logo is still used on metal frames and picture frames at some restaurants. 1995–2010 Mcdonalds-96-logo.png Mcdonalds-97-logo.png This logo was only used on packaging as the secondary logo and was used on Apple Dippers packaging until 2010. Still being used on the ketchup (Fancy Ketchup) packages, the McFlurry machines, and the trays. Also used on covers and labels for Walt Disney Home Entertainment (The Walt Disney Company) releases sold at McDonald's during 2002, such as Rascal, The Great Mouse Detective, and Toy Story. 1997 This logo was used during the "My Mcdonald's" slogan campaign. This was to conform to the "my" theme on everything else as the internet became more mainstream. 1997–2000 This logo appears on the McDonald's commercials that aired in 1997-2000 with the slogan "Did Somebody Say McDonald's?". 2000–2003 This logo was introduced when the standard color of the mansard roof for their restaurants was changed from brown to red and appears on the McDonald's commercials that aired in 2000-2003 with slogan "We love to see you smile" and in 2001-2003 with slogan "We Love to See You Smile". This logo is still in use on foil bags sold at McDonald's locations inside many Wal-Mart stores. 2003—present In September 2003, McDonald's changed its logo shape and their slogan to "I'm lovin' it" and removed the "McDonald's" word in the middle to simply redesigned golden arches. This slogan still used today. ILI.png McDonalds2003a.png McDonalds2004b.png McDonalds2004d.jpg|Version used in Mexico and the U.S. for Spanish customers Mcdonalds_logo_canada.jpeg|Version used in Canada the mcdonalds logo.jpg|McDonald's Germany started using this version of the 2003 logo in 1996 as part of its 25th anniversary celebrations. They added the word "i'm lovin' it" below in 2003. 2006–present As part of the first restaurant redesign for decades, called 'Forever Young', the logo was redesigned. The red background is occasionally used and the lettering is now used seperately to the 'Golden Arches'. This is used on a McDonald's website and promotions. 2007–present This logo started to be used in some European countries starting in 2007. New mcdonalds green logo.png|Alternate version with slogan. Mcdonalds with slogan.png|Alternate version with slogan. (Notice the 1975 yellow M in the picture). mcdonalds commercial screenshot.jpg|McDonald's commercial screenshot (USA) ''For slogans, see McDonald's/Other. Category:Restaurant chains in the United States Category:Restaurant chains in Australia Category:Restaurants Category:International Category:Fast Food Category:Illinois Category:McDonald's Category:Burger Places Category:Restaurant chains in Oman Category:Restaurant chains in Lebanon Category:Restaurant chains in Kuwait Category:Restaurant chains in Jordan Category:Food and drink Category:NASCAR Category:Antipolo Category:Former Places in the Walden Galleria Mall Category:Restaurant chains in Italy Category:Fast casual restaurants Category:Former Places in the Boulevard Mall Category:Oak Brook, Illinois Category:Restaurant chains in Philippines Category:Restaurant chains in Brazil Category:1940 Category:Restaurant chains in Sweden Category:Restaurant chains in Ukraine Category:Restaurant chains in Russia Category:Restaurant chains in Moldova